Love and Deceit
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: Kagome is once again hurt by Inuyasha, but while there at a club she meets a stranger who helps her move on. She meets him again falls in love. But will this guy hurt her more than Inuyasha. Mir/San, Inu/Kik, Tosh/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey readers. Listen, I'm not really sure where this story will go so hang in there with me. I'm just writing what comes to me.

______________________________________________________________

"Hey Kags what up," Sango yelled.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said sadly.

"So."

"So?"

"How'd it go with Inuyasha," she asked.

"Terribly," Kagome sighed.

"What? What happened," Sango asked. She knew Kagome has been crushing on him since they met him. She should, they were like sisters. And she could tell Inuyaha liked her. 'So what went wrong?'

"He likes someone else," she whispered.

"Who?!"

"You," she answered remembering what happened only an hour ago.

"_Hey Inuyasha," Kagome greeted into the phone._

"_Hey Kags. Can I ask you something," Inuyasha said sounding nervous._

"_Yeah of course . I need to ask you something to. But you go first," she said nervous to._

"_Alright. Well there is this girl I like, but I don't know if she likes me back. Should I just ignore the feeling or ask her out?"_

"_Ask her. Definitely," Kagome rushed, excitement running through her. "Do I know her?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Who is it," she asked ready to hear him say 'you', but he didn't._

"_It's Sango," he answered._

"_S-sango. You like Sango," she almost yelled into the phone._

"_Yeah. Do you think she'll say yes," he asked, hopefully._

"_Uhh, I don't know. You'll just have to ask her," she said hanging up before she cried. She will not let him know he just broke her heart._

"Me?! Are you sure," Sango asked not believing what she just heard.

"Yep, he told me."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," she said. Then her phone started ringing playing the ring tone for Inuyasha.

Sango looked up to see Kagome with tears appearing in her eyes. "Go ahead answer it," she said with a fake smile.

Sango hesitated before she pressed the button.

"Hello."

"Hey Sango," she heard Inuyasha say.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said in the back ground. A blush creped onto her face. When she looked at Kagome she Mouthed 'Miroku's there.'

Kagome smiled. Sango and Miroku totally love each other.

"Hey guys. What's up," Sango said into the mouthpiece.

"Nothin, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to a club tonight," Inuyasha asked fumbling with his words.

She jerked her head up, her face pleading help from Kagome. Kagome shook her head yes. She may love Inuyasha and want to be with him, but she wanted him to be happy more.

"Sango?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," she said after a moment hating every second.

"Cool, oh and hey is Kagome there," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah she is right here," Sango said hope in her eyes.

"Ask her if she will come with Miroku for me," Inuyasha said avoiding the can Miroku threw at him.

"What the hell are you doing," he whispered.

"Just go along with it," Inuyasha said covering the mouthpiece.

"She said yes," Sango lied. Kagome looked at her funny.

"Alright, we'll pick you up at Kags ok. Is 7:30 good with you guys?"

"Yeah it's fine, see you later," Sango said snapping her phone shut.

"Sango. What did I say yes to," Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing just that it's a double date," Sango said telling her half of it.

"And who is my date," Kagome said standing in front of her.

"Oh, uh noonejustMiroku," Sango blurted out before running off.

"What," Kagome yelled at her fleeting image.

"Be ready by 7:30," Sango yelled back.

______________________________________________________________

"Dude, what the fuck was going through your head," Miroku yelled. He was sitting in front of the tv playing some video games until he heard about his date.

"Look, Sango likes you. If she sees you with her best friend she'll get jealous and admit it. Remember? It's part of the plan," Inuyasha explained.

"You asking out Sango to get Kikyo jealous I remember. Dating Kagome I don't," Miroku seethed.

"Whatever, just go get ready for the double date," Inuyasha said heading up to his room.

"Why didn't you just ask Kagome out," Miroku said following him.

"Cause I think of Kagome as a sister," Inuyasha said pulling off his shirt.

"Whatever. Can I burrow some clothes? My clothes are dirty," he asked.

"Sure."

______________________________________________________________

Kagome let Sango in 5 minutes before the guys said they come.

"Sango I don't want to do this," Kagome whined. She was wearing a purple halter top with a blue trim that showed off her thin waist, a sky blue skirt that came 5 inches above her knees, black heels, and little makeup. She left her hair down but added some wave to it.

"Sorry. But do you think I like this anymore than you," she apologized. Sango was wearing a pink tube top and black pants. She also wore boots that over lapped her jeans with 3 inch heels. She had her signature necklace on, a old weapon in the shape of a boomerang and a few bracelets. Her hair was up in ponytail.

"Come on. We are going to a club. There will be dancing and if we need it alcohol."

"Believe me I'll need it," Kagome said.

"Same here," Sango said right when the doorbell rang.

Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there wearing black DC, baggy black pants, and a red and white shirt. His hair was left alone, hanging down his back.

"Hey guys, ready," he asked.

"Yeah. Come on Kags," Sango said.

"Coming," she said making sure her door was locked.

They walked to Inuyashas black hummer. Sango sat up front with Inuyasha, and Kagome slid in the back next to Miroku. He wore his hair in a dragon tail like always. Faded baggy blue jeans with a rip here and there, and a deep violet shirt, with white trainers.

"Hey," Kagome said to him.

"Hey Kags. You look nice tonight," he replied.

"Thanks, so do you," she said.

______________________________________________________________

10 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the most popular club around.

"Come on guys," Inuyasha said walking ahead of everyone in line. "Inuyasha Taisho," he said to the bouncer.

The man let them in.

"Whoa this place is amazing," Kagome said looking around the huge room. Neon lights were running all over the area, people were dancing to the music the do played from a little stage high above them, and there was a bar. Tables were set along the back of the club.

"So what do you girls want to do," Miroku asked.

"Dancing," they answered together. The guys laughed and followed them onto the dance floor.

They paired up and danced to the music that was playing. The song was pop so they just acted stupid. After a few more songs they were getting tired and sat at one of the tables.

"Man that was fun," Kagome laughed remembering how she didn't care that she was

supposed to be on a date and just acted when they all hung out before.

"Totally," Sango agreed.

"Hey we'll go get some drinks ok," Inuyasha said walking to the bar. They didn't have to tell him what they wanted, he already knew what the liked.

"Hey Miroku, I have a question," Sango said.

"Yeah."

"Why did Inuyasha ask me out," she asked.

"Uhh…well u see…he uh," Miroku tried to think of something.

"Miroku," Sango said in a demanding voice.

"Ugh, fine. He likes Kikyo and wanted to make her jealous by going out with you," he answered breaking under her stare.

"He's using me," Sango yelled.

"Wait, why did you ask me out," Kagome asked.

"I didn't. Inuyasha did that part on his own. I only went along with it to make her jealous," he said without thinking.

"What? Make me jealous," Sango blushed.

"Uh yeah. Are you mad at me Kagome," he asked ready to be hit but instead she smiles.

"No cause you basically said you liked her which is good cause she likes you," she replied.

"Kagome," Sango shouted still blushing.

"You like me," Miroku said sliding closer to her.

"Y-yeah," she answered before he kissed her.

"Hey Sango since everything turned out ok, go easy on Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Not for you. Inuyasha is making out with a slut. Not you," she said pointing to him and Kikyo.

"Wait, you like Inuyasha," Miroku asked.

"Liked. I'm going to, move on," she said standing up.

"Where you going," Sango asked who now had Mirokus arm around her shoulders.

"To dance," she said slipping back into the crowd.

Bust it Baby, pt 2 by Plies came on which meant…

She needed a dance partner.

She looked around for a guy when one bumped right into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok she said looking at him. He had snow white hair like Inuyashas but his eyes were a bright blue like hers. He wore a white shirt with black pants and black tennis shoes.

"You want to dance," he asked her.

"Sure," she said.

They started to move to the beat and ended up with him holding her hips and grinding against her back. She moved her hips with his. Soon more songs started playing and she kept dancing with him, not caring that

1). She didn't know him and

2). Her friends were watching along with Inuyasha and the slut and

3). She forgot all about Inuyasha.

After a while they stopped. She turned to look at him and saw he was sweating slightly and his breathing was a little faster. Then she realized she was too.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Kagome. Yours," she asked.

"Toshiro," he answered.

"You're a good dancer," she commented.

"So are you," he said.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes until…

"Kagome."

She turned to see Inuyasha walk towards them. "Yeah," she said when he finally made it.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said then looked at Toshiro. "Who are you?"

Kagome didn't understand why he sent a glare at him. "This is Toshiro. Toshiro this is Inuyasha," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Toshiro said.

"What ever, come on Kagome," Inuyasha retorted pulling Kagome with him.

"Bye," she shouted to him.

"Bye."

Soon she was back in Inuyasha's car. But this time Kagome sat up front with Inuyasha while Sango sat with Miroku in the back.

After a few moments of silence they made it to Kagome's house. She hopped out of the car saying bye to everyone and made her way into her house. She went upstairs to her room, slid on a huge t-shirt and climbed into bed. Her mind never left the guy she met at the club.

"Hmm, Toshiro," she sighed. 'Hopefully, I'll meet you again soon.'

And with that in mind she fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Whatcha think? Good? Bad? What? Please review.

Oh and here are everyone's ages.

Kagome: 23

Sango: 25

Inuyasha: 24

Miroku: 25

Toshiro: 26

Kikyo( aka Slut. Sorry Kinkyo fans but I hate her with a passion): 22

Well again please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey thanks to those of you have reviewed.

x-moon-surfer-x= all I have to say is who doesn't like her and to those of you who do like Kikyo… what's wrong with you.

Anyway on with the story!

______________________________________________________________

Beep Beep Beep Be-

"Ugh," Kagome turned off her alarm clock silently cursing it. 'Come on girl. It's your first day of work. Get up and get ready!'

After a few minutes of persuading herself she slid out of bed, showered, ate breakfast, threw on some comfortable clothes she could move around in, and hopped into her car.

Soon her cell phone went off.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey Kags, justed wanted to make sure your up."

"Thanks Sango. Yeah I'm on my way there now."

"Hmm you sound happy," she said suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't I be? I got a job as a dancer instructor, this is going to be awesome," Kagome said happily into the phone.

"Well you seemed to have forgot about Inuyasha. And you couldn't have on your own that quick so who is he," she questioned.

"His name is Toshiro. I met him at the club last night," Kagome explained.

"Ohh details please!"

"Well after I left you guys he bumped into me, asked me to dance, and that's it. Well there would have been more if Inuyasha didn't ruin it," Kagome seethed.

"What? What did he do," Sango yelled.

"He walked over there said it's time to go, Toshiro was polite, Inuyasha rude, and he dragged me away."

"Ah man."

"What?"

"He could be the guy for you. Was he that white haired dude I saw you with?"

"Maybe and yeah. Oh I got to go. Bye."

"Bye and good luck!"

Kagome closed her phone and walked into the community center. She headed over to the front desk where a kind-looking old lady sat.

"Hey, I'm Kagome. I'm the new dance instructor," she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Kaede. Hold on one sec," she said. She pressed a button and spoke into a little microphone connected to the intercom.

"Hitsugaya, please come to the front desk," she looked up at Kagome. "Someone will be right with you. He's the other dance instructor."

"Alright, thank you," Kagome said and sat down in one of the chairs. A few minutes later a man stepped out of the door beside the desk.

"What do you need Kaede," he asked her.

'I know that voice,' Kagome thought.

"The new dance instructor is here," she said and pointed at Kagome who gasped when she saw who it was.

"Toshiro."

"Hey Kagome. You're the new dance instructor," he asked.

"Yeah. It's a small world huh," she smiled.

"Amazingly small. But it does explain you dancing. Come on, I'll show you around. We have a few minutes before your class starts," he said walking back towards the door he just walked out of.

"Alright," she said following him. 'I already love this job,' she thought following the man that kept popping up in her sleep.

Toshiro showed her the locker rooms for dancers, the actual dance studios (surprisingly they share one and teach the same class), and the halls that lead to other classes.

"Alright now that you know where everything is, heres a key to your locker. Our class starts in a few minutes so let me catch you up. We're working on hip hop right now. You can sit over there, see what we're doing, and jump in any time you want. If you have any suggestions or want to help the students feel free to," Toshiro explained.

"Ok, this is going to be fun," Kagome said and sat down in the chair he pointed to and watched as teenagers walked in to the studio.

They all stood in front of Toshiro and waited for him to start. A few guys were staring at Kagome.

"Class, this is Kagome. She is the new instructor I told you about. She will watch us and see where we are. When she has a comment or suggestion listen to her. I've seen her dance and she is really good. After this class she too will be showing you moves. Got it," he asked the class. His answer was a series of yes, nods, and a couple of guys cheering about the new hot teacher.

"Alright settle down and lets get started," Toshiro laughed.

For the next hour and a half Kagome watched them dance and gave advice to some who had trouble with the footing and balance. The look Toshiro gave her told her he was impressed at how she was able to help them and how they already liked her.

Soon the class was over and Kagome and Toshiro were getting ready to leave.

"Wow, Kagome you did great," Toshiro said finished getting his stuff together.

"Thanks."

"Hey how would you feel to coming out to eat with me and one of my friends tonight," he asked her.

"I would love to but I already promised one of my friends I'd hang out with her, sorry," she declined.

"It's cool. If you want she can come too," he offered.

"Alright, here's my number and address, come by anytime after 4," she said handing him a card she scribbled on.

"Thanks," he said sticking it in his pocket.

"Toshiro," a girls voice said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Mo-Mo," he said and a woman around 20 walked into the room.

"Hey Toshiro. Is this the new instructor I heard some boys talking about," she asked looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, Kagome this is Mo-Mo, Mo-Mo this is Kagome."

"Oh, Kagome. The girl you met at the club. Nice to meet you," Mo-Mo said sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too," Kagome said taking her hand.

"So," Mo-Mo turned to Toshiro, "did you ask her out?"

Toshiro, who was drinking from his water bottle, choked, "what?" Water running down his chin.

"Did. You. Ask. Her. Out," she said more slowly. Kagome giggled at the sight of Toshiro.

"No, I just met her," he answered finally.

"Well ask her," she demanded stepping back some so he was facing Kagome.

"Mo-Mo, stop it. I don't really know her. We just met last night," he argued.

"So? That didn't stop you from talking on and on about her," she argued back.

"Will you just shut up," he begged, a blush appearing on his face.

"Fine. Did you at least invite her to hang out with us tonight," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm bringing one of my friends with me," Kagome answered.

"Cool, well see you guys tonight," Mo-Mo said running out of the room.

"So… You were talking about me," Kagome teased him.

"Uhh," was all he said as his blush darkened.

"Don't worry I'm just messin with you. If it makes you feel better I talked about you to one of my friends," she said walking out of the studio.

"Wait, did you say good or bad things," he yelled down the hall.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she answered sending him a wink, and walking out of the building.

'Hmm, maybe I should ask her out. We'll see tonight,' he thought as a smile spread onto his face.

______________________________________________________________

"Hey Kagome," Sango yelled as she entered the house.

"Hold on Sango, I'm in the shower," Kagome yelled.

"Alright."

10 minutes later Kagome walked downstairs wearing jeans, a tight blue shirt that said in white letters 'Blue Eye Beauty' with a simple eye design winking, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Sango, you mind if we change our plans a little?"

"Depends. What's the new plan," she asked looking away from the tv.

"Well a guy I work with asked me to hang out with him and one of his friends. Your welcome to join us," Kagome explained.

"Alright. Who's this guy and what's his friends name?"

"His friend's name is Mo-Mo. She is really nice. And the guy's name is Toshiro," she said hoping Sango would catch on.

"Toshiro, wait! The guy you met at the club last night," she practically yelled.

"Yeah. He's the other dance teacher."

"Oh my god! This is amazing," Sango actually yelled. "The guy you met and practically have a crush on is your co-worker? I'm so happy for you."

"Why, were just hanging out," Kagome said pushing Sango off her.

"Yeah but it could lead to more than that."

"Whatever."

Ring Ring Ring

Kagome went and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Uh who is this?"

"Oh you don't remember me? Come on think. 3 years ago on one special night."

Kagome went pale and shaky.

"Kagome who is it," Sango asked seeing her friends change.

"Leave me alone," Kagome said into the phone.

"Sorry but I can't. I can't stop thinking about that night, your body, or the sounds you made. I can't wait to hear them again," the deep voice on the other line laughed.

"No," Kagome yelled slamming the phone back onto the table.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Who was it," Sango asked more urgently.

"It was him Sango. It was him," she cried into her friends chest.

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down. I won't let anything happen to you, none of us will," she said soothingly.

Soon she was able to calm down. To help clear her mind she watched tv with Sango and finished getting ready for tonight.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight," Sango asked seeing a car pull up next to hers.

"Yeah I can't let him control my life," Kagome said answering the door.

"Hey Kagome," Toshiro said. He looked at her shirt ," I agree."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at the comment. "Thanks. This is Sango."

"Hey Toshiro," Sango said coming up beside Kagome.

"Hi. You two ready," he asked.

"Yep," they answered and they all got into Toshiro's F-250. The whole ride there they talked about different stuff. Got to know each other.

Soon they stopped and walked into an Outback Steakhouse.

"This alright with you guys," Mo-Mo asked.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"How many," the hostess asked.

"4," Toshiro answered.

"Alright, right this way," she said leading them to a booth near the back.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she said and walked back to greet more costumers.

Sango slid into one side of the booth and Mo-Mo sat beside her. "I'm just trying to get them together," she whispered to Sango. Sango nodded her understanding.

Kagome slid into the other side with Toshiro slid in behind her.

"Hey Mo-Mo, there is something I need to tell you," Toshiro said.

"Yeah."

"You suck at whispering," he said, Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Well I'm sorry but it's been a while since you've been laid and I just want to help you out," she said defending herself.

"Why did you have to say something like that," he whined hitting his head on the table.

"It's the truth," she said. Kagome and Sango were trying not to laugh.

"Can we change the subject please," he begged lifting his head up.

"Sure. How about we look at our menus," Kagome suggested.

"Alright," they agreed.

Soon the waiter came up, put some bread on the table, and asked what they wanted.

Sango and Mo-Mo got salads, Kagome got chicken and fries, and Toshiro got steak with steamed vegetables.

The waiter left and came back with their drinks. He gave Kagome her soda and a daiquiri.

"Uh, I didn't order this," she said.

"Oh, another costumer paid for it and asked me to give you this." He pulled a napkin from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Ok, well I do like daiquiris but who would buy it for me."

"Read the note," Toshiro said.

"Alright," she said and looked down at the napkin. She read it and went deathly quiet. Her breathing stopped and she went pale again.

"Kagome, what is it," Sango asked. Toshiro took the note from Kagome who was know staring at the drink as if it were poisonous.

Toshiro read the note aloud:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Maybe this will help you remember that special night, enjoy, I know it's your favorite._

_Love always N.O._

_P.S. I'll see you in 1 week. Until then._

Toshiro looked up to see pure rage on Sango's face.

"That bastard," she said through clenched teeth.

"What? Who is this," Toshiro asked concerned.

"S-sango," Kagome stuttered.

"Don't worry. He won't come near you," she reassured.

"Who," Mo-Mo asked.

"You want me to tell them," Sango asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and Sango sighed.

"Three years ago, Kagome dated a guy named Naraku. He was really nice but you can get a bad vibe from him easily. Kagome was going to break up with him but he threatened her. He said he would make her regret it. She found pictures, videos, and other things in his office one day. They were horrible. He was stalking her and some other girls. That night he raped her and she called the cops. He swore he would come after her. And know he is," Sango finished with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh my god," Mo-Mo breathed.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll help you," Toshiro said wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"No you can't if he finds out you did he'll kill you," she said looking up at him.

"I don't think so," he said. "Come on guys. We're leaving."

They all stood up and left. Toshiro never left Kagome's side. When they go back in the truck Toshiro dropped Sango and Mo-Mo off at their houses. He pulled up Kagome's driveway. She just stared at her house, wondering if he was in there.

"Kagome. Do you want me to come in with you," he asked seeing she wasn't going to get out.

"Please I'm afraid he might be in there," she begged never taking her eyes off the house.

Toshiro nodded and stepped out of his car walked over to her door and let her out. He could feel her shake with fear. If he ever saw this Naraku he would kill him for putting so much fear in his Kagome. 'Wait my Kagome? She isn't mine but I'd like her to be.'

When they got inside he led her to the couch and sat down beside her. He kept his arms around her. She was still shaking.

"Kagome, please calm down. I'm here. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here," Toshiro whispered.

She looked up at him and he saw she was crying. "Promise?"

"Promise," he said with no hesitation. He looked into her eyes and saw fear but it was slowly disappearing with each passing second. He couldn't help it but like a magnet was between them. He slowly lowered his head to hers. He breathed in her scent. She smelt like lilies and vanilla. His lips brushed against hers. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss…

When the phone rang.

Toshiro sighed in frustration and answered it for her.

"Hello?"

"Stay away from her," a man yelled into the phone. After he said that a bullet went through the window and into the wall barely an inch from his head. Kagome screamed out and Toshiro covered her body with his.

"Who are you? Is this Naraku," he yelled into the phone but all he heard was the dial tone.

"Damn!"

______________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I hoped you guys liked it. Please review, all comments are appreciated. Bye, I'll update soon cause I'm having a lot of fun with this story! This chapter was 11 pages. That's the longest I've ever written. Yay!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey sorry it's taking me a while to update. My computer is messing up big time. I couldn't get on the internet.

Any way on with the story.

**______________________________________________________________**

"Kagome, are you alright," Toshiro asked her. She was crying, rocking back and forth holding her knees to her chest.

"He's going to kill me. And you! You have to leave. Go," she said pushing him to the door.

"No way. I'm not leaving you alone," he said turning to look at her.

"You have to. I don't want you to get hurt. Please," she begged.

"No! You can try to all you want but I'm not leaving you here by yourself with a psycho after you," he yelled. He pulled her to him in a hug. "Your not safe here, why don't you stay at my place for a while? He probably knows where your friends live so you can't stay with them," he said after a while.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt," she cried.

"Of course. Come on, let's get you some clothes," he said leading her upstairs, not knowing a pair of red eyes following their every move.

"Damn him," the owner of the eyes cursed.

______________________________________________________________

"Here you can stay in this room. Mine is across from yours alright," Toshiro told her.

They had got her necessities together and drove to his apartment.

"Thanks. I think I'll just get some sleep," she said. She had stopped crying after a while. All that was left was tear stains on her cheeks.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," he said giving her some privacy.

He already talked to his neighbor Rangiku, giving her a description of Naraku, or what Kagome told him, and she promised to keep a look out of him.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Kagome answered her cell seeing it was Sango.

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome where are you? When you didn't answer your home phone I got worried," Sango yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry. Naraku decided to pay me a visit, almost killed Toshiro, and got me really scared. I'm staying with Toshiro for a while."

"WHAT?! He almost killed Toshiro?"

"Yeah. Toshiro came in with me and we talked. We actually almost… kissed," Kagome started.

"You almost kissed. What happened next?"

"The phone rung, Toshiro answered, it was Naraku, we didn't see him but he shot my window near his head and hung up. Toshiro suggested I stay with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kagome apologized.

"It's alright. Well I got to go. Bye," Sango said hanging up.

Kagome smiled and closed her phone putting it on the nightstand by her bed.

'He almost kissed me. Then Naraku ruined it. When I get my hands on him I'll-'

_Crash!_

"What the?! Toshiro," Kagome called, worried Naraku decided to pay another 'visit'.

"It's alright Kagome. Just an idiot," Toshiro yelled.

Kagome decided to see what was going on.

"Who you calling an idiot," she heard someone yell. Then another crash.

"Dude stop it, you'll destroy all my stuff," Toshiro laughed, and then the other guy laughed.

Kagome looked into the living room and saw a broken lamp, Toshiro smiling, and a orange headed guy. When the stranger looked in her direction, she slid behind the hall.

"Kagome, it's alright. He's my friend," Toshiro said coming up to her.

He pulled her into the living room. She smiled weakly at the pumpkin head.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she said.

"Ichigo," he replied. He smiled at Toshiro, "So finally got a girlfriend?"

"Shut up. You and Mo-Mo are the worst," Toshiro laughed.

"What are you going to do about it," Ichigo laughed with him. Kagome already liked him.

"So, if you two aren't dating, why she here," he asked.

"Long story," she answered.

"It have anything to do with the guy Rangiku was talkin about," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah, ok. Hey are you two hungry," he asked.

As if it was being asked Kagome's stomach growled, causing a blush to spread across her face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ichigo laughed. He pulled out his cell and ordered a pizza.

"Thanks, man. I forgot we didn't get a chance to eat," Toshiro said.

"Don't thank me, your paying," he laughed.

"What," Toshiro yelled. Ichigo busted out laughing as he raced down the hall and Toshiro right on his tail. They continued to chase each other when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome yelled. She smiled seeing that they hadn't heard her.

"Hello," she said opening the door, and gasped.

"Hello Kagome," she said.

"What are you doing here," Kagome asked in disbelief. 'Why is she here? She said she never wanted to see me again?'

"Can we talk," she asked.

"About what? How you disowned me? How you yelled at me and told me to get a life of my own and never come back into yours," Kagome questioned, hatred and anger rolling off her. Toshiro and Ichigo were now listening.

"Look I-"

"How'd you even know I was here," Kagome seethed.

"I talked to Sango. She said you were with a friend from work. It doesn't take long to figure it out," Yu-zu said hinting.

"So you still think I'm a little whore don't you," Kagome stated more than asked.

"If you want the truth yes. I mean your staying with two men I'm pretty sure you barely know," her mother answered.

Ichigo was doing his best to hold Toshiro back from yelling and doing only gods know what to this woman.

"Well guess what _mom_ if that's all you have to say then leave. You told me once you didn't want me in your life, well guess what. I don't want you in mine," Kagome said trying to stay calm.

"You may think that but you don't mean it," she laughed.

"Actually I do. Who would want a mother who tells the court I made up the story of Naraku raping me? Who would want a mother who told her daughter to leave and never come back when they're 17? I was finally able to get over it and found real friends, pay for everything with their help, got a great job, actually found a really good guy that I happen to like a lot, and was finally able to forget what a selfish, no-good, horrible, lying, damn bitch that had me. If you never wanted me than you should have put me up for adoption. It would have been better for both of us," Kagome yelled.

Yu-zu snapped and slapped Kagome so hard, her head snapped to the side.

Kagome turned and gave her mother a look that would scare the devil himself.

"You ungrateful brat. I didn't raise you to talk to me like that," Yu-zu said in a dangerous tone.

"No but you raise me to not talk to strangers, so see ya cock-sucker," Kagome said and slammed the door in her face.

Kagome turned to see the guys staring at her. Ichigo in sympathy, and Toshiro was staring at the door with pure hatred. If it wasn't for his friend holding him back, Toshiro would have ripped the door down and beat the shit out of the woman with it.

Finally he looked at Kagome and saw tears running down her face. His face immediately softened. He shook Ichigo off his arms and held them out for Kagome, who hurriedly ran into.

"Shh, it's alright. She won't come here anymore. Calm down," he soothed running his hands through her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Pizza," someone said through the door.

"I'll get it," Ichigo said pulling out his wallet and answered the door.

"You alright now Kagome," Toshiro whispered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's ok. Come on. Let's go get some plates and soda," Toshiro suggested. Kagome nodded and walked with him to the kitchen.

They came back into the living room and sat down and began eating. Ichigo and Toshiro started joking around and Kagome cheered up, laughing at the guys. Ichigo would tell embarrassing stories about Toshiro, Toshiro would hit him on the head, and the would wrestle for a few minutes. Toshiro loved it when Kagome laughed. It made him happy knowing she was.

After about an hour Ichigo finally headed home and left them alone.

"So what did you think of Ichigo," Toshiro asked.

"He was very crazy and I think we will be fast friends," Kagome said taking their plates to the sink.

"Well I have another question," Toshiro said coming up behind her.

"Yeah?"

"When you were talking about liking a guy a lot," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back.

"Uh-huh," she said feeling her cheeks heat up.

"May I know who it is," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome began to fumble with her words. Just being close to him made her mind hazy.

"Do I know him," he asked.

Kagome only managed a nod.

"Is is that Inuyasha guy from the club," he asked teasing her by lightly licking the shell of her ear.

She shook her head 'no', biting her lip to keep from releasing a moan.

"Ichigo," he continued to torture her by now nibbling on her earlobe.

Again she shook her head 'no'.

"Is it… me," he finally asked.

She nodded. When he saw it he spun her around and crashed his lips to hers. Her arms found their way around his neck. She felt his tongue run across her lips and decided to tease him a little. She kept them closed tight, smiling against his lips. She felt him smile back, a sound like a laugh came from his throat. He pulled her against him _tight_. She gasped and he took advantage of it by slipping his tongue in. He roamed her mouth and a moan slipped from her mouth. She pushed her tongue against his and a battle had begun. Soon they felt a little light headed and pulled a part, both taking big breaths of air. She looked up into his eyes. They were staring back at her.

"Uh, I'm going to go to bed," Kagome finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Toshiro nodded releasing her from his tight grip.

Kagome walked into her room smiling. She flopped down onto the bed, lightly touching her lips. A giggle escaped her lips. She turned off the light beside her and fell into a deep sleep.

_Kagome's dream…_

"_Toshiro," she called. Nothing met her ears. "Toshiro!"_

_She continued to call his name. Finally she decided to go check on him. She walked out of her room and into his. She couldn't see anything around her. She flipped on the switch and a scream escaped her lips. Toshiro was lying there staring at her with wide eyes. Stab wounds were all over his body. Blood dyed his hair red and stained the carpet._

"_Toshiro," she yelled running to his side. She lifted his head onto her lap and cried. "No, no ,no. Please not Toshiro, please," she begged hoping this wasn't real. A note seem to appear in front of her. She picked it up and read it._

'_Soon, I'll see you soon. ~N.O.'_

_Another scream escaped her lips._

Kagome sprung up and looked around. Outside her window she saw a pair of red eyes stared at her. She screamed and created a barrier around herself.

"Kagome! What's wrong," Toshiro yelled running into her room. She didn't have time to take down the barrier before he ran into it.

He slammed into the wall, a '_oof_' was heard when the air left his lungs.

"Oh my god, Toshiro," she yelled running to his side. She looked him over and saw he didn't get injured or bruised badly.

"Toshiro. Toshiro wake up," she said gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm, Kagome what happened," he asked. His vision was slightly blurry and took a second to clear. Then he remembered running in here, hearing her scream.

"Kagome, are you alright? Why did you scream," he asked looking in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I had a really… scary dream and woke up screaming I guess," she said. She didn't want to worry him by telling him she saw her stalker/worst nightmare.

"What did I hit," he asked remembering slamming into a invisible wall.

"Oh I had put up a barrier. I'm a miko. It happens when I get scared. You ran into before I could take it down," she told him, helping him up. He apparently didn't sleep in shirts seeing as he wasn't wearing one. She stared at his well built torso and arms. She had to restrain herself from touching his muscles.

Toshiro saw her staring and smirked. "Like what you see," he asked.

"I… uh…" Another blush found it's way onto her face.

He laughed at her embarrassment. She looked down, her blush growing. He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"It's ok. You can look all you want. As long as you don't mind me looking," he said.

She smiled and leaned into kiss him. This one was short and sweet. He pulled back and smiled at her. He was going to go back to his room when he felt her grab his arm.

He looked to see her with pleading eyes.

"Do you mind staying here with me tonight? Please," she begged.

He smiled at her and walked with her back to the bed and laid there with her. She curled up next to him, his arms wrapped around her. He watched her lids close over her eyes. He continued to stare at her until her breathing evened out. He closed his eyes and followed her into a dream state.

______________________________________________________________

"Toshiro woke up the next morning and saw she wasn't next to him. He started to panic. He made himself calm down, and stood to go see where she was. He stepped into the hall. He heard someone in the kitchen and saw her looking in the fridge. He didn't notice before but she slept in a giant t-shirt. She was bending over slightly making it rise, giving a little view of her underwear but a full view of her backside. He remembered grinding against it when they first met.

Suddenly his pants started to get a little tight.

Kagome stood up straight and turned to see him leaning against the door frame, again with no shirt. He scared the hell out of her. She almost dropped the eggs in her hand.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

He just continued to stare at her. She could see lust in his eyes.

"You want some eggs," she asked showing him the carton.

Again, he just stared.

"Uh ok," she said walking over to the stove and cracked two eggs into the frying pan.

She started to stir them with a spatula when Toshiro creped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him. A gasped escaped her lips when she felt something hard against her back.

"T-toshiro," she stuttered. She moaned when he started to kiss her neck and nibbled on her pulse point.

"You see what you do to me. I need you," he said huskily against her neck.

Kagome turned in his grasp and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He kissed her back and slid has hands down to her ass where he squeezed it. He heard her moan. Then he felt her hand slide down his chest and abs into his pants. He broke the kiss with a moan when she grabbed his erection.

Kagome wasn't new to this. She had done this before but it has been a while. She slowly began to stroke him. Her nail brushing over the tip. He groaned and put his forehead against her shoulder, holding onto the counter to hold himself up. Kagome started to run her hand along him faster. He bucked into her hand. His release soon came, getting some on Kagome's hand. She pulled her hand out of his pants. He lifted his head up to see her licking her hand clean.

He pulled her into another passionate kiss. Kagome soon pulled back smelling burnt food. She turned to see her eggs were black. She laughed at it. She picked it up and started to rinse it out. She looked back to see Toshiro still panting.

She walked up to him and smiled, "Looks like I'm going to go get breakfast."

She walked back to her room and started getting dressed. What just happened kept running through her mind. She never did that until she was sure about someone. But in there she just did it.

Soon she grabbed her cell and walked out of her room.

She saw Toshiro watching tv, still shirtless.

"Will you ever put a shirt on," she joked.

He turned and smiled at her. "Nope."

"Well you better," she said leaning down to look in his face.

"Why," he asked.

"Cause I don't want to share you," she answered walking out of the apartment and down to the Sunrise Biscuit shop a few minutes away. She had no idea what she was in for today.

**______________________________________________________________**

**A/N:** Well what did you think of that little scene between our lovebirds?

Please review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey my computer is working better now. I figured out how to get the internet back up when it wants to be retarded. Anyway on with the story…

______________________________________________________________

"Will that be all," the woman at the counter asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Alright your total is 4.52."

"Here you go," Kagome said handing her a five. When she got her change she went and sat down to wait for her food.

'I hope Toshiro likes the biscuits I got him,' she thought. She saw the door open and two people walked in. She knew them to.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said and walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Kagome. You know Kikyo right," he said pointing at the woman beside him.

"Yeah. Hey Kikyo," she said being polite.

"Hi," Kikyo smiled.

"Hey Kagome, how come you weren't at home," Inuyasha asked. "I tried coming by this morning to see if you wanted to come with us."

"Oh, I'm not going to be at home for a while," Kagome leaned in closer so only Inuyasha heard, " Naraku is back."

"What?! He's back," Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I've been getting messages from him so I'm staying with Toshiro," she explained. "But I still have my cell with me."

"Ma'am, your order is ready," the woman called.

"Alright. Thank you," she said grabbing the bag.

"Kagome, who is Toshiro," Inuyasha asked.

"That guy I was with at the club. I work with him and right now I guess you can say we are dating," Kagome answered.

"Are you sure you can trust him," Kikyo asked.

"Yeah. He is a really good guy," she answered.

"Alright. If your sure," Inuyasha said.

"I am. Well I got to go, bye," Kagome waved and walked out of the little shop.

Soon Kagome walked into the apartment building. She was humming a small tune when she accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said looking up to see a red headed woman.

"It's alright. You must be Kagome. I'm Rangiku, Toshiro's neighbor," Rangiku said sticking out her hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Kagome said shaking her hand. "Uh I got to go. See you later," she said going up the stairs.

"Alright. Tell Toshiro nice pick for me. He'll know what I mean," Rangiku yelled up to her.

"Alright."

Kagome walked in and saw Toshiro no where.

"Toshiro," she called.

"I'm in my room. Be right there," he yelled down the hall.

"K. Oh I met your neighbor Rangiku. She wants me to pass a message to you," Kagome said taking out the biscuits.

"Oh god. What she say," Toshiro said walking into the kitchen.

"She said 'nice pick'. She also said you would know what it means," Kagome told him.

"Yeah, I know what she means," he sighed.

"What does it mean," Kagome asked.

"It means I have a bunch of idiotic friends," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked again.

"The nice pick is you. I used to date this one girl and she was horrible. And when she said nice pick, well yeah," he explained biting into the biscuit she handed him.

"Oh, well it's nice to know they approve," she said walking around him and flopped onto the couch.

"I guess so," he said sitting next to her.

She smiled at him and watched the movie he was playing.

"What is this?"

"Hellboy 2."

"Oh."

An hour and a half later they pulled that movie out and flipped through tv channels.

After a few minutes Kagome started talking. "Hellboy reminds me of Inuyasha."

"How," Toshiro asked looking at her.

"They're both tough, don't really think much, and pretty much kind… at points," she explained. "Speaking of Inuyasha I saw him this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was with his new girlfriend Kikyo. I told him about Naraku," she said picking up the biscuit wrappers.

"How'd he take it? You tell him your staying here," Toshiro asked following her.

"Yeah, he got pissed about the Naraku thing, and a little protective and brotherly with the staying with you thing," she answered.

"Hmm, he sounds like a pretty good guy, if he's that protective of you," Toshiro stated.

"Yeah. And you know what, seeing him with Kikyo, I didn't expect the feelings I would get," she said not thinking.

"How did you expect to feel," Toshiro asked, jealous and a little hurt.

"Upset or betrayed," she answered.

"Why," he asked, growing more and more worried.

"Well, that day I met you at the club, I had talked to Inuyasha. I was going to tell him I really liked him but he said he liked Sango. It turned out he didn't like either of us. He only said he liked Sango to make Kikyo jealous, and apparently it worked," she explained, surprise there was no hurt and her voice didn't crack.

"Do you still like him," Toshiro asked. Now when she looked at him did she realize what she said might have hurt him and felt guilty.

"I did," she began walking towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him, "until I met you."

He smiled, wondering why he even felt worried. She was here with him not Inuyasha. He leaned down an kissed her. She kissed him back, feeling his tongue run across her lips. This time she opened to him. He once again explored her mouth.

Reluctantly she pulled away. They both needed air. She slowly pulled away and walked into her room. Neither of them stopped smiling.

Kagome pulled out her ipod and listened to it while changing into more comfortable clothes to run in. She was so distracted she didn't know someone else was in the room until he grabbed her. Her headphones fell out of ears and she was about to yell when he covered her mouth with his. When he pulled back he saw terror in her eyes. She was going to scream again but he covered her mouth with his hand. Only a few muffled sounds came out. Tears rolled down her face.

Naraku smiled at her. She kept trying to get away but stopped when she felt him hold a gun to her side. She instantly froze. He looked down and saw she only had on pants and a bra. He grabbed her right before she could put on her t-shirt. He looked back up into her fearful eyes.

"I'm going to remove my hand alright. You scream, your little boyfriend will be shot. Understand," he threatened. When she shook her head yes he slipped his hand down her mouth to her neck and chest and finally stopped and rested it on her breast.

"Just as I remember," he whispered. He slid his hand under her bra, lifting it so he could see her chest. He smiled maliciously at her then bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She continued to cry. He sucked on it and bit it a couple times and got whimpers from her. His hand was roughly messaging the other one.

______________________________________________________________

Toshiro was still watching tv when he swore he heard a cry. He looked down the hall to Kagome's room and heard it again. He walked down the hall and stopped at he door, only to hear more cries.

He knocked on her door, "Kagome."

Naraku growled and lifted his head to look at the door. Kagome took this chance to hit him with her miko powers. He was flung across the room, dropping the gun which Kagome kicked under her bed. She ran into the hall and cried into Toshiro's chest.

He looked down and saw she was half naked. He lifted his head to see Naraku standing in front of her window. Rage was clearly written on his face and eyes. He shot his hand out and ice flew at Naraku.

Naraku dodged the shards and disappeared into his miasma.

Toshiro looked down to see Kagome still crying. Not wanting to take her back into her room he picked her up and carried her into his. He sat down on his bed with Kagome in his lap.

"Kagome, what happened? What did he do to you," he asked wiping away her tears.

More just came out.

"I was changing… to go run when… when he grabbed me and kissed… me. I tried to scream but he… had a gun and said he'd shoot you… He held the gun to my side and started to… to.. to," Kagome couldn't say it and continued to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think he would be able to find you here. I'm sorry," he whispered, mentally beating himself up for it.

"I… I feel so dirty," she cried.

Then Toshiro remembered she was still half naked. A blush came up onto his face when he saw her chest pressed to his. 'Damn this thin shirt,' he cursed.

She kept crying a while till she finally calmed down. Soon she also noticed what position they were in and blushed to. 'Why am I blushing? Just this morning I was holding his dick!'

"You alright," he asked her. She looked up and nodded. She tried to stand up but he kept a firm hold on her.

"Uh, Toshiro. You can let go now," she said.

"No," his head was in her hair and his reply came out muffled.

"Why," she asked still red.

"I like you right here," he said and kissed her shoulder.

Kagome had to admit she liked it to. She just sat there while he played with her hair some. A smile appeared on her face and she forgot about the Naraku's latest visit.

They were to wrapped up with each other they didn't notice Sango come in.

"Hello," she called into the apartment. When she didn't get a reply she walked into the living room, kitchen, and saw no one there. She went into the hall and walked to Toshiro's room where she saw them on his bed, not paying attention to her who was now frozen on the spot.

Apparently while she was looking for them Toshiro removed Kagome's bra and was kissing her shoulders, neck, and chest. One of Kagome's hands were in his hair while the other one wrapped around his torso. Little moans escaped Kagome's mouth.

Toshiro happened to see Sango standing there wide eyed and lifted his head from her neck. A whimper was heard from Kagome. She looked to also see Sango. A small yell escaped Kagome's mouth and she tried to hide herself still in Toshiro's lap since he still wouldn't let her go.

"Uh, sorry," Sango said finally able to speak. "I uh… will be in there," she said and hurriedly went back into the living room.

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing," Kagome said, but shut up when Toshiro started to suck on her neck.

"Toshiro stop it. Sango's here," she said trying to push him away.

He didn't listen to her and kept on, tightening his grip on her.

"Toshiro come on stop it," she said still pushing him and trying to stand up.

Finally he looked up at her with lust filled eyes. "She's in the living room and the tv is on. Just a few more minutes," he said kissing her jaw line and cheeks.

"No. Let me go talk to her. We can finish this later," she said, seconds from caving in.

Toshiro let out a whine but reluctantly let her go. Kagome stood up and was about to step into the hall when Toshiro called her.

"Yeah," she said looking back at him, who has now moved to his closet.

"Here, unless you want to talk to her topless," he said holding out a shirt. She looked down and saw he was right.

She walked over and grabbed the shirt. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "thanks." She was about to leave when he grabbed her waist.

"Remember you owe me," he whispered into her ear huskily.

She felt weak from the it but managed to pull away, toss the shirt on, and run into the where Sango was sitting.

"Hey Sango," she said sitting next to her.

"Hey sorry about walking in on that," Sango apologized.

"It's alright. Just be glad you didn't walk in this morning," Kagome whispered.

"Why? What you two do," Sango asked interested.

"You really want to know," Toshiro asked from the doorway.

"Probably not," she laughed.

"Anyway, why are you here," Kagome asked.

"To spy on you, see what's going on. Now I can tell Mo-Mo everything is fine," Sango smiled.

"Why doesn't it surprise me she would send you to spy on us," Toshiro shook his head.

"Actually it was my idea to spy on you but paper beats rock so here I am," Sango muttered.

Kagome laughed at her friend.

"Anyway, what have you two been up to besides what I saw," Sango asked.

"Well I got us some breakfast, saw Inuyasha and Kikyo while I was out, watched a movie, and had a visit from Naraku," Kagome answered. Toshiro felt rage build up inside him hearing that bastards name.

"What?! Naraku? What happened," Sango yelled.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kagome said feeling tears in her eyes. Then she felt Toshiro sit on the couch and his arm wrapped around her pulling her to him. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Ahh, you two make such a great couple," Sango cooed.

"Thanks," Toshiro said.

"No problem, well I got to go and call Mo-Mo. Let her know you to finally are together and then go to Miroku's," Sango said walking towards the door.

"Tell him I said hi," Kagome said.

"K," Sango yelled through the door.

After a few minutes Toshiro finally talked.

"So she's gone. We can finally finish what we started," he whispered, sliding his hands under the shirt he gave her. He finally pulled it off. When he did Kagome turned around and straddled him. She took his shirt off too and kissed him passionately. Her chest was pressed to his. His hands rested on her ass, squeezing it. Moans could be heard from both of them. Kagome began to grind her core against his member who started to harden.

"_Ahhhh!"_

"What the," Kagome said pulling away.

"What was that," Toshiro asked.

"Who knows. Let's go check it out," Kagome suggested grabbing the shirt, throwing it on, and ran into the hall down the stairs.

"Kagome wait," Toshiro yelled following her.

"Rangiku, what happened," Kagome asked her, seeing her bent over, a worried expression on her face.

"A kid got in here, and when I asked him where his parents were he started crying. All I could here was something about a gang," she sighed.

"Hm, let me talk to him," Kagome said. Rangiku sighed again and stepped out of the way.

There curled up in the corner was a small boy with red hair. He was crying but kept on eye on the three of them.

"Shh, it's alright we won't hurt you," Kagome said slowly walking towards him. When she was a foot away she knelt down to his level and looked him in the face. "What's your name," she asked him in a gentle voice. Toshiro stayed back and watched her.

"Sh-shippo," the boy stuttered.

"Shippo. Hm, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat," Kagome asked.

Shippo nodded his head.

"Alright, follow me," she said standing up. She saw he didn't move, "it's alright, you can trust me."

He could tell she was telling the truth so he stood up and stayed close to her back up to the apartment.

"Here, she said handing him the sandwiches. He began to eat them, mouthful by mouthful.

"Toshiro, I hope your ok with this," she said standing next to him, watching the little boy.

"It's fine. He looks like he's been through a lot. If you want he can stay here and we can help him out. You know, nice bed, good food, shelter. And I've known you long enough to know you'll want to love and spoil him. Am I right," Toshiro teased.

"Right on the mark," she laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. She turned her attention back to the boy and saw he finished eating and looked very tired.

"Hey. How about I give you a bath and you can go to sleep. Sound good," she asked him. He grinned and shot his hands up letting her know he wanted to be carried.

Kagome laughed and carried him into the bathroom. She took off his clothes, washed him squeaky clean, gave him one of her baggy t-shirts and carried him into her room where he slept peacefully on her bed.

Kagome quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went into the kitchen and saw Toshiro making some more sandwiches for them.

He looked up and saw her standing in the door frame.

"How is he," he asked.

"Sleeping in my bed. I gave him one of my t-shirts to wear. He has a couple of bruises, but other then that and being a little skinny he's fine," she said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"That's good," he said handing her a sandwich.

"Yeah. And since he's in my bed, looks like I'm sleeping with you," she smiled at him.

"Well I was thinking that you should ever since that little surprise visit this morning," he said sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Really? Then I guess I am," she said sitting across from him. They talked about getting Shippo some clothes and shoes. Kagome was coming up with new ways every five seconds to spoil him and Toshiro couldn't help but think she would be a great mother. Hopefully he will find out one day as a dad. With that thought a smile appeared on his face.

Kagome who was going on and on about the little boy saw Toshiro staring at her and smiling.

"What are you thinking about," she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he lied sipping some soda from his glass.

"Liar," she said.

"Fine, if you must know. I was thinking that one day you'll be a great mother. And was hoping one day I'll find out by being a father," he told her.

"So your already thinking about the future huh? Well that means a lot to me," she smiled.

"Really," he eyed her.

"Yes, cause it means you really care about me."

"Well you should have known that already. I've never let a girl touch me like you did this morning until at least 2 or 3 weeks. My feelings for you go beyond caring about you," he stated.

Kagome's smile grew bigger.

"So your saying," she trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I'm saying I l-"

"Uhm," they heard someone say and turned to see Shippo standing in the hallway.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling," Kagome asked.

"I had a bad dream," he said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream," Kagome said picking him up.

"No it wasn't. It's already happened," he whispered.

"What happened," Toshiro asked him in a gentle voice.

"Their death," he answered.

"Who's," Kagome wondered.

"My parents," Shippo said bursting into tears.

Kagome gasped wide eyed and saw Toshiro was the same.

"He's an orphan," was all he could manage to say.

______________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Poor Shippo. His parents died, but boy does he have great timing. Right when Toshiro was going to say it, bam, there he is.

Toshiro: Isn't that your fault?

SM45: Sorry but had to do it. Don't worry, you'll say it to Kagome. But more at a tragic scene probably.

Kagome: (whines)What, why wait? He can say it in the next chapter.

SM45: Cause I'm the writer, besides it'll be more romantic.

Toshiro and Kagome: (yell) For who?!

SM45: Fine. Readers review and tell me what kind of setting they should say it in. I want at least 5 reviews. I'll read them, pick the best, and will write it. Until then…

All of us: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Hey readers! I loved the reviews you sent me. Thanks sooo much. And in the last chapter I asked you to tell me how you think Toshiro should tell Kagome how he feels. Ok well I got a ton of ideas and well at first I choose one but more kept coming so I kind of mixed them all together. I hope you like it. And sorry for not updating in awhile. High school, writers block, and more have gotten in the way. That plus I'm lazy._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

________________________________________________________________

"_I can't believe that poor, innocent boy is a orphan," Kagome sighed after putting Shippo back to sleep._

"_Me neither. But if they were murdered than it explains why he's alive," Toshiro told her._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Fox demons are very protective of their young. They probably fought to keep him safe and are still fighting now. They always watch over their kids even in the afterlife," he explained._

"_Well that's a good thing. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't," Kagome didn't want to think about it. She couldn't. Her mind was still on what Toshiro almost said before Shippo came in. 'Will he still say it?'_

_She looked up at Toshiro, he was staring at her._

"_What," she smiled, hoping he's going to say it._

_He opened his mouth but shut it. "I'm going to bed. You coming," he asked standing up._

"_No, I'll watch some tv," she said disappointed._

"_Alright. Good night," he said walking down the hall._

"_Night," was all she said. She laid back on the couch and turned on the tv._

'_Why the hell won't he say it? He almost did and I swear he almost did again! Why? Why won't he,' she thought ignoring the movie playing on the tv screen._

________________________________________________________________

'_Damn, why won't I say it? I was this close, this close! Then Shippo had to pop up! I almost had the courage again but I chickened out. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can tell she is upset about it. What the hell is wrong with me? I have the perfect girl, I love her, yet I won't tell her! Damn,' he thought pacing around the room. _

_Finally he just laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep._

________________________________________________________________

_The next morning Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast._

_She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen seeing Toshiro scrambling eggs. He looked behind him to see her getting a cup of coffee._

"_Good morning," she said happily. Her mind kept going back to last night but she wouldn't let it upset her._

"_Morning," he smiled. "Hungry?"_

"_Yeah," she noticed all the eggs, bacon, and toast._

"_Hey, why don't you go wake up Shippo, why I finish up in here," he suggested._

"_Sure," she said setting down her cup and walked down the hall. She walked into her room to see Shippo sleeping peacefully. She crept up to the bed and looked down at his innocent face._

"_Shippo. Wake up, time for breakfast," she whispered in his ear, shaking his shoulder._

_He looked up at her with tired eyes._

"_Mmm," was all he said._

_Kagome laughed and picked him up. Soon they were back in the kitchen. Shippo was more or less awake._

_They all sat down and started eating. Kagome asked Shippo what he wanted to do today. Sleep was the only answer he gave. Kagome and Toshiro were cleaning the dishes when someone knocked on the door._

"_Coming," Kagome yelled. She wiped the soap off her hands and ran to the door. She opened it to see a very happy Mo-Mo standing there._

"_Hey Mo-Mo. What's up," she asked._

"_Tomorrow is what's up! I'm having a Valentines Day party and you and Toshiro are invited," she practically yelled holding out an envelope._

"_Really, thanks," Kagome said taking the envelope. She opened it to see a piece of paper with hearts all around it. It also had Mo-Mo's address and number._

"_No problem. I always invite Toshiro and now this year he'll have a date," Mo-Mo giggled._

"_Yes ha ha," Toshiro said walking up behind Kagome. "Well at least this year there won't be any blind dates," he said looking at the invitation._

"_Oh course not. I already told them you were taken," Mo-Mo told him._

_Kagome laughed while Toshiro shook his head at his crazy friend._

"_What, I already told you I'm just trying to help," she said defensively, crossing her arms._

"_Sure let's call it 'help'," he joked._

"_Meanie," she mumbled._

"_Alright you two. Thanks again for the invitation Mo-Mo," Kagome laughed._

"_Your welcome, bye guys," Mo-Mo said waving to them before running down the hall._

_Kagome closed the door and looked at Toshiro who was mumbling something under his breath. She giggled at the sight of him. He looked at her with a 'what's-so-funny' look. She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to go into the living room when he pulled her back. She looked at him. He crashed his lips on hers, pushing his tongue in. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands massaged his scalp. Soon she pressed her tongue against his. He pulled his back and let her explore his mouth. She ran her tongue over his teeth, inside his cheeks, everywhere. A moan escaped his mouth. Soon they pulled away for air._

_Kagome smiled up at him, and he returned it._

_He opened his mouth and started to say I love you but the phone chose that moment to go off._

_Frustration clearly written on his face. He walked over to it and answered it. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, can I talk to Kagome?"_

"_Uh sure. Who is this?"_

"_Miroku."_

"_Alright hold on," Toshiro handed Kagome the phone. "It's Miroku."_

"_Hey Miroku. You have perfect timing you know," she said, sarcasm dripping off every word._

"_Uh, sorry. Sango told me what happen, you know. What she saw so I guess I _

_interrupted one of those moments," he laughed._

"_No, not one of those moments. What do you want anyways?"_

"_Oh, well I just wanted to talk to you see what's going on?"_

"_You were bored," Kagome stated more than asked._

"_Pretty much."_

"_Here's an idea. Hang out with your girlfriend," Kagome suggested._

"_Can't, Mo-Mo called her and well you can pretty much imagine," he sighed._

"_Mo-Mo called her so you call me. Nice anyway I got to go," Kagome said ready to hang up._

"_Wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know," he laughed._

"_Bye," she said hanging up._

"_What was that all about," Toshiro asked._

"_Miroku was bored cause Sango and Mo-Mo are hanging out," she explained._

"_Oh boy. Nothing good will come with those two together," Toshiro laughed._

"_True. Hey don't we have a class to teach today," Kagome asked looking at the clock._

"_Oh yeah, we better go get ready," Toshiro said walking down to his room._

"_Wait, what about Shippo," Kagome called after him._

"_I'll take care of it," he yelled back._

"_Alright," Kagome muttered walking into her own room. She changed into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt._

"_Are you leaving," Shippo asked from the bed._

"_For a little while. I'll be back soon though k," she reassured him kissing him on the top of his head._

"_K," he smiled._

_Kagome finished and walked into the living room seeing Rangiku coming in._

"_Hey," she greeted._

"_Hi. Toshiro called and asked me to baby-sit. Is it that little kid who snuck in," she asked._

"_Yeah, we found out he's an orphan," Kagome told her._

"_Oh my god. Poor kid. So anything I need to know," Rangiku wondered._

"_Uh no. Just make him a couple of sandwiches, some juice, let him watch tv and that's it," Kagome answered._

"_Alright, that should be easy."_

"_Yeah thanks for watching him," Kagome said._

"_No problem. Anything for my captain," she laughed._

"_Your what?"_

"_It was a game we used to play when we were younger," Toshiro answered walking in. _

"_I was a captain, she was lieutenant, Ichigo was a sub thing, and Rukio was another lieutenant. Oh and Mo-Mo was just a regular soldier."_

"_That's not what you called us back then," Rangiku teased._

"_Hey we all called ourselves that," he defended._

"_Called yourself what," Kagome asked._

"_Soul-reapers," Rangiku giggled._

"_Soul-reapers? Someone has imagination," she commented._

"_Yeah well we got to go," He said pulling her towards the door._

"_Alright captain. Bye lieutenant," Kagome yelled over her shoulder._

"_Bye guys," Rangiku laughed._

"_Your crazy," Toshiro said to Kagome._

"_I know," she laughed. He laughed right along with her._

________________________________________________________________

"_Dang it," Hojo yelled._

"_It's alright. You'll get it. Just remember to keep your feet in the same spot just turn them," Kagome explained._

"_Alright," he said. Kagome stepped out of the way and watched as he tried again and finally perfected the step._

"_See, easy," she smiled._

"_Yeah thanks. You're a really good teacher," he commented._

"_That's why the hired me," she laughed._

"_Hey how's it going over here," Toshiro asked coming up behind them._

"_Great, I finally did it," Hojo smiled._

"_Good. Work on the next set of steps now," he told him._

"_K." _

"_He isn't to bad," Kagome said watching as he went through the rest of the dance._

"_Yeah," Toshiro responded._

_They went back to helping the students when Kagome saw someone step into the room._

_A women with black hair up in a tight bun and bright red eyes. Kagome got a bad feeling from her but didn't show it. Instead she walked up to her._

"_Can I help you," she asked politely._

"_I guess. I'm looking for someone," the woman sneered._

"_Who is it your looking for," Kagome asked._

"_Toshiro. Is he here," she wondered._

"_Yes he is. Hold on," Kagome said going to the other side of the room where he was._

"_Toshiro, some women is here and she wants you," Kagome told him._

"_Who," he asked._

"_I don't know, I didn't get a name."_

"_Alright. Help them while I go see whoever it is," he said walking towards the door._

"_Sure," Kagome turned to the teens._

_A second later she heard Toshiro shout, "What are you doing here?!"_

_Everyone turned to see the woman try to cling to Toshiro's arm._

"_What do you mean, I came to see you," she laughed grabbing his hand._

"_Well you see me, now go," Toshiro practically growled at her._

"_What's wrong baby," she asked feigning hurt._

"_Your what's wrong Kagura! You made it very clear you never wanted to see me again. _

_Now leave," he yelled braking free of her grasp._

_Kagome walked up to them. "What's going on," she asked._

_Kagura made a face at her, "Who's is she?"_

"_My girlfriend," Toshiro said wrapping a arm around her waist._

"_Has your standards dropped that much," Kagura asked studying Kagome._

"_Excuse me," Kagome snapped. "Who do you think you are judging me. Now I believe he told you to leave so leave. Your obviously not wanted here."_

"_Toshiro are you going to let her talk to me like that," Kagura cried._

"_Not only am I allowing it, I encourage it," he answered._

_Kagura made a screeching sound, turned on her heel and stormed out._

"_Bitch," Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Who was she?"_

"_Uh you remember when I told you there was one girl I dated and she was horrible? Well that's her," he explained._

"_God, you dated that," Kagome laughed._

"_Surprisingly yes. But never again."_

_They turned to see the students laughing at what happened while packing there stuff._

"_Where are you guys going," Toshiro asked._

"_It's time to leave," one answered._

"_Oh ok, well bye guys. Practice," Kagome told'em._

"_Yes ma'am," they saluted._

________________________________________________________________

_**A/N:**__ Hey sorry, nothing much happened. But lots will happen in the next I promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **hey people! Miss me? Lol. I wanna thank Toushiro x Kagome 4 her review, it made me wanna write more along w/ the other reviews I got. Thanks so much to those of you who did.

Anyway…. On w/ the story!

* * *

The next day Rangiku came back to watch Shippo again since it was Valentines. Kagome and Toshiro were getting ready for Mo-Mos party. Toshiro finished before her and was playing with Shippo. Finally Kagome walked into the living room making everyone freeze.

She wore a simple off shoulder dress that was red at the top and faded to pink towards the bottom. It reached her knees on one side and her ankle on the other. She wore red heels, a red ribbon chocker necklace, and her hair was curled around her face. She had little makeup on. It was all simple but still beautiful.

Toshiro couldn't speak for a few seconds before Rangiku nudged him in the arm.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"You look amazing," Toshiro commented.

"Thank you, you do to," she said. He was wearing long black jeans, long sleeved whit button up shirt, and black shoes. He also had on a simple chain necklace with a small light blue dragon pendant with red gems for eyes.

"Not really," he said off handedly. "Not as good as you."

"Well you have Mo-Mo and Sango to thank for that. They demanded I wear this outfit," she said walking up to him.

He wrapped a arm around her waist and whispered, "Remind me to thank them." He smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Kagome gave a small giggle in return.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, bye guys," Kagome called over her shoulder as they headed out the door. She heard a faint bye in return.

"You really do look amazing," Toshiro said getting into the drivers seat of his truck.

"So do you."

Toshiro just kept smiling at her. Finally after a few seconds Kagome laughs out, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"No, what?"

"Nothing, honest."

"Please?"

Toshiro sighed, "Fine. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. Happy?"

"Yup!"

They laughed for a few minutes and when they settled down a small shine caught the corner of Kagomes eye and saw it was from his pendant.

"Hey, I like your necklace," she says playing with it.

Toshiro looked down at it then back at the road. "Thanks, it was a gift from my grandmother."

"Your grandmother? What was she like?"

"She was a very sweet woman. I lived with her during my childhood and she gave this to me when I was a teenager."

"That's nice. I can tell you really love her."

"Yeah. She was the only parent figure I had growing up."

"How come?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a orphan. She adopted me and Mo-Mo when we were young."

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed. "You were a orphan."

"Yep. She told us to call her grandmother cause she said she had enough kids calling her grandma around the neighborhood and she liked the ring of it."

"Do you still talk to her?"

Toshiro sighed, "No. She died 3 years ago."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"K." Kagome went silent for a few minutes then something popped into her head. "Wait, you said she also adopted Mo-Mo."

"And?"

"That means she's your sister."

"Technically."

"No wonder you to are so close."

"That and Mo-Mo can be clingy," Toshiro added.

Kagome laughed at that as they pulled up into Mo-Mos drive way. They could hear music playing inside and see people dancing through the windows.

As Kagome stepped out of the truck she saw a black mustang GT with a wolf on the front license plate.

"That mustang looks really familiar," she said aloud.

"Really? Cause it should Kags," a voice said behind her.

Turning on her heel she saw Kouga behind her grinning like idiot. "Oh hey Kouga," she said nervously but he didn't notice.

"It sure has been a long time," he said taking her hands with his own.

"Uhh, yeah. Umm… how's Ayame?" she asked pulling her hands back.

Blinking at the change of subject he answered, "Ok I guess."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kagome saw Toshiro walking up to them.

A smile broke out on her face, "Toshiro. Umm, this is Kouga, a old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Toshiro said extending his hand to him while wrapping the other around Kagomes waist.

The movement didn't really please Kouga but he still shook his hand before turning away with a muttered, "Whatever."

"Why doesn't any of your guy friends like me?" he asked Kagome.

"No clue."

"Oh well. We better get inside before Mo-Mo comes out and drags us," Toshiro said.

"Yeah."

After about half an hour Kagome was dancing with Sango and Mo-Mo while Toshiro watched.

He turned to get a drink and saw Kouga walking towards him. Stopping he waited for the other to arrive and when he did he looked dead serious.

"What's going on with you and Kagome?" he practically growled.

Wondering what was wrong Toshiro answered, "We're dating."

That seemed to piss Kouga off. "Well don't get used to it. Eventually me and her will get back together."

Ok now Toshiro was mad. And it was a small countdown till he snapped.

"Don't count on it," he said.

5

"Wanna bet? I've known her longer than you have."

4

"That means nothing."

"Yes it does. I know more about her than you ever will."

3

"I have plenty of time to find out."

"Not enough. Her longest relationship was with me. The others only lasted a few weeks."

2

"I doubt that will happen. We care a lot for each other."

"That's not love. I love her and she will be mine again. Besides, I know the story. She was upset about Inuyasha and you were the first set of open arms she could run to, nothing more."

1 and BOOM!

Everyone in the room froze when they saw and/or heard Toshiro punched Kouga who fell on top of the table behind him which broke underneath him.

"Don't you ever say that again you son of a bitch! That won't happen and I won't let it you hear me! And you stay away from Kagome!" Toshiro screamed at him.

"Toshiro!"

He turned to see Mo-Mo, Sango, and Kagome stare wide-eyed at him. Kagome looked down at Kouga whos nose was bleeding. Immediately she ran to his side.

"Kouga are you alright?" When she saw he was she turned to Toshiro. "What the hell happened?!" she screamed.

"Kagome, he was saying shit and I snapped ok," he explained.

"What could he possibly say to make you punch him?!"

"I just told him that he better not hurt you. That's all," Kouga said first.

Kagome looked at Toshiro, "Is that true?"

"No. He said that you were gonna leave me for him and the only reason you are even with me is because you were upset over Inuyasha."

"That is not true. Who are you gonna believe Kagome? Me who you have known forever or some guy you just met?" Kouga asked.

"That guy is my boyfriend thank you very much," she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kouga asked holding out his hand which was covered in blood.

Kagome went silent.

"Kagome?" Toshiro said gently.

She still said nothing and looked at the floor.

Toshiro looked at Kouga who had a in his eyes. "Fine," he said turning away from both of them. He began walking towards the door ignoring Kagomes calls.

"Toshiro wait! Please!"

He didn't stop until he reached his truck.

Finally he turned to her. "What?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home."

"Please stay."

"Why? So I have to deal with Kouga?"

"Toshir-"

"Tell me. Were you upset when you met me cause of Inuyasha?"

"Toshiro please-"

"Were you?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I was."

Toshiro held back any shock he had from his face. "Did it effect anything when we met?"

Kagome looked as if the question hit her in the face. "What?"

"Did it?"

"Why would it?"

"Just answer my question."

Kagome paused before he answered. "I don't know."

Toshiro couldn't believe he heard what she said. "I can't believe this….."

"But it doesn't effect any of this!" Kagome said trying to fix it.

"How do I know it doesn't Kagome?" Toshiro asked her.

"You can believe me. I wouldn't date somebody if I'm upset because of someone else. I'm not like that," she said.

Toshiro sighed, "I… I just need to think about this right now ok?"

Kagome was still but upset but nodded.

Toshiro, not able to stop himself, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before getting in his truck.

Kagome watched him pulled out of the drive way and down the street.

Kagome turned to walk into the house but before she could someone grabbed her by the waist. She was gonna scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"I have come early," a sickly familiar voice said before her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!!! I've finally finished writing a chapter! And I have gotten rid of my wb!!!!!**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE SORRY

Hey guys! I know ya'll r waiting for me to update soon and I will. But I have some serious writers block. Im sorry! I'm trying to continue it as fast as I can but its not easy. As soon as it is gone I will update with lightning speed! How about ya'll leave me some reviews saying what ya'll want to happen and it might help destroy my writers block. Again SORRY!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I know, I'm late updating, please no kill me! I've been real busy. The only reason I get to update now is because I'm babysitting my neices and only this is stopping me from killing them. I'm thinking about joining the dark side again. Wanna join with me? They have burritos and tequila! Don't listen to those who say they have cookies, it's lies!

Anyways! Enjoy the story!

Toshiro pulled into the apartment building's parking lot and turned off the engine. Sighing he leaned his head down against the steering wheel. The cover feeling itchy against his skin. After a few minutes he finally got out of the truck and making his way upstairs. Opening his door he saw Shippo and Rangiku asleep on his couch. Smiling softly he picked Shippo up and carried him to his room. Walking back to the living room he piked up Rangiku, grunting he struggled slightly to carry her to his room, 'Damn her boobs.'

Finally putting her down he went once again to the living room. Making himself comfortable he dozed off, thoughts of Kagome circling in his head.

'Where am I?'

Kagome had thought this for over an hour as she stared around the empty room. No light entered the room leaving it pitch black. She had walked along the wall and figured it was a basement she was prisoner in. it was a large space and damp. She was alone down there with a mattress and stairs that led to a wooden door.

Still feeling slightly groggy from what ever knocked her out she laid down on the bed. Kagome kept herself on alert in case Naraku came down here. Her powers wrapped around her in a casing. Her mind replied the last second before she lost consciousness.

"_I have come early."_

Why? Why was he back now? How did he find her? How did he get free? Kagome's mind swam with frightening thoughts of what he will do to her? Will it be the same as last time? Will he rape her then try to kill her? Who will save her this time? Will she be saved?

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thoughts. What scared her most was the thought that she will never see Toshiro again. With how everything was left she couldn't help but wonder if he will notice if she doesn't come back until it's too late.

'Toshiro…help me….'

"Toshiro…Toshiro….Toshiro!"

"Huh? What?" Toshiro bolted up on the couch much to his backs displeasure. Groaning he rubbed at his sore muscles along his spine before looking up at Rangiku with sleepy teal eyes.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked him worriedly.

"I let you sleep in my bed, duh."

"Why?"

"I always do. Why change now?"

Rangiku sighed. He always put those close to him first even if his icy attitude in public said other wise. Smiling at him she pulled him up off the couch. "Come on, I got a heating pad on your bed warming for you as we speak."

"Why?" he asked following her.

"I figured your back would be hurting and you have class today so I thought it might help. And don't worry, I put some of those pills you take for aches on your bedside table with a glass of water. Hey, where's Kagome?"

Toshiro froze before he stepped inside his room. Memories of last night replayed in his head. A look of hurt and regret flashed quickly across his face before it was replaced by a look of indifference.

Rangiku knew something must have happened between the two and quickly said, "Never mind, you can tell me later. You just rest. I'll make you some breakfast and watch Shippo for the day."

He gave her a thankful smile before laying on his bed, making sure his back was on the hot pad. Taking the pills and drinking all of the water he laid back and fell into a semi-comfortable sleep.

Rangiku watched him till she knew he was out. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the phone and called Mo-Mo.

Ring Ring Ri-

"Hello?"

"Hey Mo-Mo, its Rangiku."

"Hey Rangiku, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what happened last night."

Sigh. "Toshiro got into a fight with a guy."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently one of Kagome's old boyfriends was here and told Toshiro that Kagome was probably gonna leave him, she's only with him cause she was upset when they met, that-"

"Wait, upset? Why was she upset?"

"Sango said that the day they met Kagome found out a guy she liked didn't like her back and she was trying to forget about him."

"So she used Toshiro."

"No! she was planning on just dancing and drinking a little but then she bumped into Toshiro. She said…"

"She said what?"

"She told me it was love at first sight for her. She said she's in love with him."

Rangiku gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie?"

"No, of course not. Well I gotta go, this is too much info to absorb right now. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye."

Rangiku hung up and just stood there. 'Woah,' was all she could think.

"Giku?" a sleepy voice said.

Turning around Rangiku saw Shippo standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing at his eye. In her head she took a mental picture while squealing 'Kawaii!'

"Yeah Shippo?"

"Where's Kagome? I'm hungry," he told her.

"She's not here right now but will be back later. Would you like for me to make you something to eat?"

He nodded and crawled into one of the seats at the table and watched as she searched the fridge for something to make for him. Settling for some cinnamon toast and eggs she popped some toast in the toaster and turned on the stove.

"Looks like I'm gonna be staying here for another day so we can play some more. That sound like fun?" she asked as she cracked an egg in the frying pan. He just nodded as his eyes drooped. Smiling Rangiku finished cooking before setting it in front of him with a glass of orange juice. He smiled before sipping at his juice and eating.

Rangiku scrambled a few more eggs with some cheese for Toshiro when he woke up.

Soon Shippo was finished and fully awake. He jumped down from his seat and ran into his room to pick out something to where from the bags of clothes Rangiku bought him with the card Toshiro gave her. She finished cleaning up the kitchen and went to help Shippo get dressed. She slipped the orange t-shirt over his head and watched as he grabbed the stuffed toy fox she had got him and run into the living room to watch tv. Following she sat down on the couch and watched the little kid cartoons that had fascinated the small red-head.

After three or four shows Toshiro stumbled in the living room before walking into the kitchen and eating his eggs. when he was done he walked back into the living room and sat beside Rangiku. After a few minutes he asked, "Where did he get the fox?"

"I bought it for him. He saw it in one of the stores when we were getting him some clothes and he was obsessed with it. I asked him if he wanted to name it."

"What did he say?"

Rangiku smiled. "Hey, Shippo," she called gaining his attention. "Tell Toshiro what you named your fox."

The little boy smiled and shouted, "Magic!"

"Magic?" Toshiro repeated looking at Rangiku. All she did was point at the tv. He looked and saw a red fox hop across the screen then stop and throw out a spinning top shouting "Fox magic!"

He chuckled at the simplicity of it.

"It's amazing how these things would have entertained us beyond belief before," Rangiku giggled.

"Yeah, funny how things change as you grow."

The continued to watch the cartoons with Shippo until Toshiro had to get ready for class. He slipped on dark blue sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the gym and still had about five minutes before class started. Everyone set their things down while looking around for Kagome.

"All right everyone, today we're just gonna review k? Work on any moves that your having trouble with and then go through they whole routine," Toshiro told them.

"Umm, Toshio? Where's Kagome?" Nel asked. She was one of the many students who had become friends with Kagome from the start. Her gray eyes were clouded with confusion and worry.

"I'm not sure. But she'll be back soon," he told them before the music started and they began practicing. 'I hope she'll be back,' he thought as he helped Nel with the first few steps.

After what seemed like hours the door at the top of the stairs opened and light poured into the black room. Kagome screwed her eyes shut as the change in lighting hurt them. After a few seconds she slowly opened them. She looked towards the stairs and saw Naraku walking down towards her. She crawled towards the back of the bed away from him. Her back hit the wall and he was still coming towards her. Her powers were humming around her in protection.

As soon as he reached the bed he stopped and smiled at her. Shivers of fear raced down her spine at his smile.

"Hello Kagome," he said in a sinister voice. She wondered how she could of ever be tricked by this voice. It was coming from the devils mouth. "Are you comfortable?"

"Are you gonna let me go?"

He chuckled. "Still as feisty as ever. I've missed that."

Kagome glared at him. "What do you want with me?"

"I thought you would figure it out by now," he answered. Her eyes widened as he started crawling on the bed. Her powers wrapped tighter around her creating a barrier. It didn't stop him. He continued on through the barrier. Fear gripped her chest as he placed his hand on her cheek. Not knowing what else to do she kicked her legs out and swung her fist at him. Seeming to know she would he sat on her legs and grabbed both her wrists with one hand. With his free hand he pulled a small vial from his pocket and poured it in his mouth. Throwing the vial away he pinched her nose and pressed his lips to her.

Kagome struggled to turn her head so she could breath. She knew her face was turning blue. Her heart beated painfully in her chest and her lungs pleaded for air. Unable to stop herself she opened her mouth and the unknown liquid poured down her throat. Once it all had gone down he released her nose and air rushed to her lungs. His lips stayed on hers and moved gently. Only then did she realize she couldn't push him away. Her body felt numb. She couldn't feel the bed beneath her or the foul creature on her. All she could feel was his mouth moving against hers and the warmth pooling between her legs. 'How is this possible?' she screamed in her head.

Finally he pulled back. Smirking he said, "It seems the drugs have taken affect."

"What did you do?" she scowled.

"You'll see," was all he said as he pulled at her dress. He slid it up over her hips and pulled her panties down.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare touch me- ah!" she cried out as he slid one finger against her entrance.

He just smirked at her before sliding his finger inside her. Hearing her moan egged him on. He pushed it in further before adding a second pumping them in and out. She continued to moan as tears of humiliation and shame ran down her face.

After a while he stopped, she whined at the loss. With his smirk still on his face he stood up and pulled off his pants and boxers. His erection stood at attention waiting to be in her. She turned her head from the sight and choked back a sob. "Aw, don't cry Kags. This will be fun," he told her before thrusting in. Despite the pleasure the drug induced she still felt some of the pain and screamed. He moaned as he thrusted in her. It continued for a while before he finally released in her.

He leaned over her for a few minutes panting. Finally he looked at her and kissed her once more before putting his clothes back on and leaving her sobbing on the bed.

'Toshiro! Please, help me.'

Toshiro walked into his apartment and walked into the kitchen. He saw Rangiku and Shippo laughing as the flicked peas back and forth. He smiled at their childish game. "Hey guys," he said.

Rangiku looked up giving Shippo the chance to hit her in the face with the pea. She glared at him playfully making him giggle. "Hey Toshiro. How was your class?"

"It was alright. Nothing new happened. How was you guys day?"

"Same as usual."

He nodded before grabbing a soda from the fridge. "It's getting late, you can go if you want."

"Can't, I promised Shippo I would make cookies with him later."

"Oh, well you usually go out drinking with Kira and Shuuhei, I figured you were going later."

"Nope," Rangiku chirped. "I already called them and told them I was going to hang out here."

"Alright."

As soon as they were done eating they kicked Toshiro out of the kitchen and demanded he stay out until they were done.

He stayed in the living room as promised and watched some tv. Every now and then he would wonder what they were doing in there with all the giggling and 'oops' he would hear.

Focusing on the tv after hearing Shippo squeal he watched as a flaming skeleton wearing all leather with a chain wrapped around his torso ride a motorcycle up a building melting the glass. He continued to watch the movie when he was suddenly allowed back into the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Flour covered most of the floor with speck of chocolate chips and egg shells. Dirty dishes took residence on his counter which he could no longer see. And what he could only assume was cookie dough formed a fist size glob on the edge of the stove. He looked to the two giggling red-heads who were munching on a gooey out-of-the-oven cookies.

He sighed, shook his head, smiled, and sat down to enjoy his own cookie handed to him bye the smiling three year old.

They stayed in the kitchen and quietly ate the cookies while Rangiku and Shippo giggled every now and then.

After a while they sent Shippo to bed and started to clean the disaster area.

Rangiku kept glancing at Toshiro. Finally he got annoyed. "You going to ask or not?"

Rangiku sighed. "I don't have to. I called Mo-Mo."

He looked at her.

"What are you doing Toshiro?" she asked him when he didn't say anything.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Talk to her. Let her explain. You explain your side. Otherwise it's gonna cause a strain between you two."

Toshiro looked down. "I know."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Toshiro smiled before hoping into his truck. He drove to Mo-Mo's house thinking she probably stayed there. He ran up to the door and knocked waiting for someone to open the door. A sleepy Mo-Mo opened the door and stared at him confused. "What do you want?" she grumbled.

"I need to talk to Kagome."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"No I meant why are you here if you want to talk to her?"

"She's not here?"

That woke Mo-Mo up. "No, she didn't go home with you?"

"No," Toshiro answered as worry settled in his stomach.

Mo-Mo bit her lip, thinking. "Why don't you go to Sango's? There's a chance she is there."

He nodded and got her address before getting back in his truck and driving away.

Soon he came up to Sango's house. For the second time that night he knocked and waited for someone to answer. He heard muffle voices and laughter before Sango opened the door with Miroku behind her. The hope that rose in him wavered slightly. "Hey Sango."

"Hey Toshiro," she said still giggling. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Kagome, is she here?"

The smiles on their faces faded away. "No, I thought she went home with you last night."

"No, she stayed at Mo-Mo's. I was just there and she wasn't there so I came here."

"She's not here. Hold on though, I'll call her cell. Come in," she held the door opened for him before going to her phone.

Toshiro glanced at Miroku. "Sorry if I'm interrupting your night."

"It's alright," Miroku told him. "We were just talking."

"She's not answering," Sango said as she came back in with her phone to her ear. She pulled it away only to dial the number again. With a shake of her head she tossed the phone on her couch. "Nothing."

Toshiro sighed in worry and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you check her house?" Miroku asked.

"Not yet."

"I'll go with you. Miroku, stay here and call Inuyasha and Officer Abarai. Come on," she said pulling Toshiro out the door. They got in his truck and drove to Kagome's house. Sango didn't bother with knocking as she used one of her keys to unlock the door. Stepping in she looked around. They searched her house while calling her name.

"Anything?" Toshiro asked as Sango walked back into the living room.

"Nope, you?"

Toshiro shook his head. "It looks the same as when we left the other day."

"This is starting to really worry me."

"Is there anywhere else she might go?"

For the fourth time that night Toshiro got in his truck while Sango tried Kagome's cell a few more times. They went to everyone's house. No one knew where Kagome was. When they went to Kouga's they heard the same story except with Kouga ranting about how Kagome deserves someone who won't 'lose' her.

Thankfully they left before a fight started.

Now they were just driving around. The quiet was suddenly interrupted when Sango's phone rang.

"Kagome?" she eagerly answered only to let out a disappointed 'oh' when it turned out to be Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku. Did you find out anything?"

She listened for a while before shouting, "What? Are you sure? …. Do they know where he is?… well what good are they!…. Miroku Kagome is missing! I think I have a right to be upset!…. I don't give a damn….. Fuck you Abarai! If you did your job then this wouldn't be happening!…. Whatever. You better be doing everything in your damn power to find him!…. Why didn't you say that in the first place?… if you weren't a cop I would so-….. Screw you!" with that she slammed her phone shut. "Turn around!" she demanded. Toshiro did as he was told and turned.

"What is going on? What did they say?" he asked her.

"A bunch of unbelievable bullshit that has now made me lose all respect with fuckin cops!"

Toshiro pulled over despite the threats thrown at him. He turned off the engine and faced her. "What. Did. They. Say?"

Sango looked at him with eyes that held tears. "Naraku escaped prison. We thought he just got early but he escaped. They don't know where he is but they have an idea."

Toshiro got real quiet. Then he started the truck and got back on the rode. "Where do they think he is?"

She gave him the directions. He stopped about a block away from the house that held Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked him.

"You want to help save her?"

"Of course but-" She fell silent as she watched him reach back behind their seats and pull out two 44 handguns. She stared wide-eyed at them wondering where and why he had those.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked her handing her one of them.

"Y-yeah, my d-dad taught me but w-why do you-"

"Good, hears some extra bullets. You ready?"

She stared at him like he was crazy. "For what?"

"Going up against Naraku to save Kagome."

'Yep, completely crazy.'

A/N: Hell yes! I finally finished! Bout damn time I updated huh?

Kagome: Why do you have guns in your truck?

Toshiro: uhh…..

SM: Don't worry, you will find out in the next chapter.

Naraku: This should be interesting.

Toshiro: Bastard! *pulls out a gun*

Kagome what the hell?

SM: oh boy. Until next time. Bye!


	9. Another Damn Author Note

Hey Guys! Look, I know I sort of abandoned this story for the longest time and I apologize to those of you who actually like it. So, as an apology, I am going to rewrite this story with more detail and more interesting. I was rereading it and I noticed I left a lot of blank areas and made a lot of mistakes so I am just gonna completely rewrite it. If you have any opinions or you noticed something I didn't then let me know. I am open to anything and everything and if I can incorporate your idea into the story or fix a certain part of my story I will. Again, I am really sorry.

I'm working and in college right now so I will be slow with the updating and I'm just gonna start a completely new story instead of replacing each chapter.

Wish me luck with this! Ja ne~!

~Ally-Cat


End file.
